


Her toxic kiss

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Klara flirts at Victor before a big match…
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 5





	Her toxic kiss

In the Locker room Victor was preparing for his final match off the day, against Klara, Victor was nervous, but soon he heard a knock on the locker room door “Oh Hello Victor” purred Klara “Fancy seeing you here” she blew him a kiss and moved closer towards him “How about a kiss for luck?”

She gingerly started too kiss Victor, her lipstick leaving smears all over his lips as she duelled with his tongue, Klara moved her hands down too Victor’s bulging cock “Oh you naughty boy, with have ten minutes before the match, fancy a blowjob?” Victor nodded starting too feel abit groggy as she ripped his pants down revealing his eight inch cock.

Klara kissed the tip off his cock, her hands working on massaging the young champions shaft, Victor grunting as she licked and slurped his cock, running her nails down his balls making him gasp as she deepthroated him, soon she had worked him to an explosive orgasm, his cum spraying her face and hands, Victor slumped too the floor and was at eye level with Klara, the toxic trainer had a smile on her face as she wiped his cum from her face.

Klara got up and smirked as she heard her name over the inter comm for her match with Victor, Victor tried too get up when he was called and couldn’t move, he realised too late she had poisoned him, Victor started too cry as Klara licked her fingers clean, giving him a wink as she went too the field, soon the announcer was announcing her the winner of the match.

END

I can completely see Klara being a bitch and doing this.


End file.
